Lord of Nightmares
by Chemiclord
Summary: Shauna Vayne has her first lead into the murder of her parents, opening a Pandora's Box that could tilt the entire balance of power in Runeterra. A continuation from an earlier story, "Loves me Not."
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Yes. I know. "You're a 'professional writer' with three professional projects and two fanfictions you already only update once in a blue moon. And now you're starting **another**?"_

_Yes. I am. And it'll update once in a blue moon as well._

_Is this where I throw on sunglasses and say, "Deal with it?" I don't know these meme things very well._

**Chapter 1**

Shauna Vayne rolled her eyes at the scene playing out in front of her. It was rather sickening watching a courtship dance, especially the one that was taking place in the middle of the common lounge of the cafe provided by the Fields of Justice.

"So, shall we do this again? Say this weekend? I know of a wonderful place outside of Piltover, just at the foothills of the mountains. Some fresh air might do us both some good."

Vayne knew she was probably being unfair. By all accounts, Jayce was a decent, respectful gentleman. He just _looked _incredibly fake, with his carefully groomed and maintained looks. She didn't think she could _ever _tolerate being around a person who spent as much time on his appearance as the Piltover inventor did.

Caitlyn, on the other hand, was much more appreciative. That much was clear.

"Provided neither of us are drug into a fight, I think you have a date, Mr. Jayce."

Vayne buried her face in the book she was reading, trying _very _hard not to notice the sickening sweet pecks the pair gave each other.

"I'll bring the fuzzy cuffs if you promise to be a bad boy."

Vayne clenched her eyes shut, as if that would bar her mind from forming any mental images. She refused to believe Caitlyn actually possessed such things.

"Oh goodness, an arrest would not look good on my sterling reputation."

Vayne wondered how a double homicide would look on hers.

"Oh, I think I can manage to... change the paperwork to not reflect poorly on you."

Could Caitlyn also change the nausea forming in Vayne's stomach?

"I couldn't ask you to compromise your studious dedication to the law of the land."

"A good sheriff understands that there are exceptions to every law."

Finally Vayne really had enough. "The only exception that I'm about to take is with this terrible flirting." She growled, looking up over the top of her book to level an annoyed glare. "You're both adults, you don't need to tease each other. Get out into the woods, rut like rabbits and be done with it."

It was as if the pair only just became aware of Vayne's presence. The Night Hunter supposed that could be excused; as she had taken up position in a shaded corner of the otherwise empty cafe. And it usually _was _empty at this time of day, in late evening after coffee and luncheon items fell out of favor. Vayne preferred it for precisely that reason whenever she was required to be on site for whatever reason.

Embarrassed, Jayce quickly excused himself, and that prompted Caitlyn to turn towards Vayne with disapproval. "Was that really necessary?" The Sheriff of Piltover demanded crossly.

Vayne scoffed, "You can do better."

Caitlyn's eyes narrowed, "Jayce is a perfectly good man."

"He's a narcissist of the highest order."

"It may be true that he puts undue attention towards how he looks, but we all have our faults."

Vayne's dismissive grunt said all she needed on that score before turning back towards her book.

Caitlyn then turned the tables, digging into a topic that she _knew _would get under the Night Hunter's skin. "Not all of us get tall, handsome, and charming apprentice summoners to fall on their knees in worship of us. The rest of us girls have to work at it."

Vayne pulled the book closer to her face, hoping between it and the shade that it would cover the color that appeared on her cheeks. As Vayne and Apprentice Kato were seen increasingly more and more together, rumors had spread that they were in a relationship, and they both decided it was easier to let people believe that and slow further inquiry.

The truth was anything but. Kato was convinced that he had a way to reveal a very dark answer to the mystery of her parent's murders, and Vayne was willing to entertain the best and only lead she had on that score in years. It was honestly insulting that people accepted the official explanation, like Vayne was one to waste her time in some pithy dalliance.

"I'm rather surprised you're still here." Caitlyn said, "After you spent last night at Kato's home, I wouldn't think you'd be heading back there so soon."

Vayne's eyes jerked upward accusingly, and she demanded with a hiss, "How did you know that?"

Caitlyn pointed down towards Vayne's chest, and said, "Because you didn't wrap yourself up today. Believe me, all the girls noticed."

Vayne flushed again, and pressed her forearms over her chest as she again hid her face behind her book. She normally wrapped her breasts if she was expecting a fight, which was usually her primary reason for being on the Fields of Justice. As such, very few people saw her... unbound... unless she was forced into one of the tawdry outfits Grand Summoner Laitwell designed for her. "My wrap is getting washed, and I don't keep spares at Kato's home."

"Did _you _have fun last night?" Caitlyn teased. "Rut like... rabbits?"

"T... that is _none _of your business." Vayne snarled defensively, mentally slapping herself for stammering.

Nothing of the sort happened, not that she could _admit _that, in a perverse twist of logic. They had been going over what Vayne needed to do one more time for the ritual Kato had planned for tonight, the night of the new moon, and when the time was right for whatever Kato was going to do. There had been _nothing _sexual, or even _sensual_, about it.

Except for the part where she found herself necking with the apprentice summoner for a good minute, leaning over the spellbook that he had been showing her.

It had been a moment's weakness, a lapse in good judgment, that was all. She didn't pretend that Kato was unattractive, and that there wasn't a part of her that enjoyed the exchange... but that was all, and it was quickly back to business after they _both _came down from the surge of hormonal behavior.

And yet the better part of valor was to let Caitlyn believe that she had been tumbling naked in a bed with reckless abandon, overcome with desire.

This was what was wrong with the world, Vayne decided.

"Well, I hope you have fun tonight as well, dearie." Caitlyn said smugly, as she left with a teasing wave. "Sounds like you need it."

"What I need is none of your concern!" Vayne shouted to the retreating sheriff, before she slouched back into her seat, staring daggers at the lone cashier at the cafe head table in silent warning that he find something else to look at.

The Night Hunter regarded the time before settling back in with her book. She was supposed to wait here, because apparently their business was to be done in the Halls of Justice tonight, so there was little sense leaving the Fields, even to go to Kato's home.

She still didn't fully understand just what Kato was planning. Her eyes drifted to a belt pouch where she had stashed an item of her mother's, an old hairbrush that had managed to last. She knew _why_, Kato had told her that he had access to a scrying plate, but only on a specific night. She didn't know how or why, which was apparently important she not know. Knowledge would only come with time.

Fortunately, Vayne was well versed in biding her time. She had waited years for this opportunity. She could wait a few hours more.

* * *

The cafe officially closed shortly before the time Kato had chosen, which was intentional, as that meant no one had any business being in the lounge when he and Vayne met up. The cashier and the manager of the cafe closed the windows and flipped the signs, and nervously nodded in parting to Vayne as they departed, leaving the candle burning at her table for the only form of illumination.

She became aware of Kato's entrance, and started to lean forward to stand when he held up a hand discreetly to stay her. He crossed the remainder of the distance, deftly extinguished the candle with a flick of wind magic, then leaned her back against the plush cushions she had taken for a seat and placed a very long, very tender, kiss on her lips.

Vayne played along. Yeah... that was it. She played along to the nines, complete with a flush on her cheeks that she was glad was shrouded by darkness when he pulled his lips away a scant two inches. That's how well she played along.

"I apologize, but two of my fellow apprentices spied me heading this way, so we have a bit of an audience. I figure they'll get bored quickly enough." He said with apology, like his display of affection was unwanted.

They'd really have to discuss this... thing... at some point, Vayne decided, being totally honest with herself now that Caitlyn wasn't in earshot. She offered as genuine of a smile as she could manage while looking over Kato's shoulder to where she could now see the outline of a pair of figures hovering around the corner of the far entrance.

She slipped her right hand into her wrist mounted crossbow as Kato closed the distance again, and fired a quick shot that thudded harmlessly into the wall right in front of where the audience was trying to hide. But it was enough to spook them both, and they fled in a very swift and loud panic.

That said, she let Kato's kiss reach a natural end before saying, "That works better."

Perhaps Kato's lopsided grin he gave whenever he was embarrassed shouldn't have been adorable, but it was. "Yes, I suppose it does," he said, even as he hovered over her for what felt like far too long, a moment that neither of them was eager to break.

Kato finally closed his eyes, focused, and forced himself to the business at hand, straightening to allow Vayne to stand herself. "Shall we go? You are expecting some answers, and I need to get them to you."

It was shameful how Vayne's hormones actually managed to override that desire, even for the two minutes spent looking up at the apprentice summoner. Her features steeled, and she stood swiftly. "Yes. Especially since time is of the essence."

Kato allowed himself a grin. "Not so much at this point. We have the entire night. But it is best to get business done before we..." at that point, his composure faltered.

"We need to talk about... us..." Vayne agreed. "And we will. But as you said, business needs to come first. So lead the way."

They left the cafe, and into the night. It actually felt good to outright admit that there was more than business to attend to. That was entirely new territory for the Night Hunter, and it was something she knew she couldn't handle in the same way as anything else in her life.

Well, she _could_, she supposed... but putting a bolt through Kato's skull for fancying her would make her a pretty horrible person, especially since it wasn't exactly one sided. Not like the crush Dr. Mundo apparently had on her.

"Are you cold?" Kato asked. Apparently, Vayne had shuddered at her prior thought.

She shook her head. "No... just... a momentary chill," she said in assurance, then noticed the path they were taking. "Are we heading to the Institute of War?"

"We are." Kato confirmed. "But I'm playing it safe by not telling you anything else. I already fear that I've told you too much, and that it may cause trouble."

"Trouble? How?"

Kato's response was an intentionally vague, "You'll see."

"I somehow doubt the central halls of the greatest summoners in the land will allow an apprentice and a league champion to waltz through them uninvited in the middle of the night." Vayne said.

Kato then surprised her by morphing into Grand Summoner Laitwell, even nailing his Piltover accent perfectly. "Ah, but they'll let me in!"

"Unless Laitwell is already in there."

"He... I mean... _I'm _not. _I'm _actually in Piltover until tomorrow."

"And when your master returns tomorrow, and learns that someone was impersonating him..."

"He'll actually know it was me." Kato said simply. "This isn't the first time I've done this. I actually have his permission to do so... as long as I tell him _exactly _what business I was up to and what I found."

Vayne started to ask why that was, when Kato shushed her with an illusionary gnarled finger. "You'll see very soon why."

As Kato had promised, the guards at the gates to the Institute of War didn't stop them past getting Kato to sign in (as Grand Summoner Laitwell), before allowing him and Vayne to enter without even a pat down for weapons. They didn't even _attempt _to take Vayne's _visible _weapons.

"Having a Grand Summoner for an escort has its advantages." The Night Hunter observed. "Maybe I should be dating _him_."

"I can hold this illusion for some time, if that's what interests you." Kato replied simply.

Which prompted another thought that got Vayne to shudder. "I think I'll pass."

She got a sense of where they were going the moment Kato took a left towards the Eastern Wing. She had heard tales, many of which gained some confirmation as she saw how the halls became progressively less maintained the further east they went.

They reached a point where Kato felt confident enough to drop his illusion, a point where dust ruled every surface to the point that they were leaving footprints, signs that Kato felt compelled to cover up by stirring the air behind them.

Their progress stopped at a door that Vayne had only heard in stories, stories that she had highly doubted until now. "Is this...?"

Kato held up one finger, then opened the door to Fiddlestick's chamber.

The scarecrow instantly stood, scythe at the ready as Kato took one step forward into the chamber that should have been his death. And for a brief moment, it seemed like it would be, until Fiddlesticks instead lowered his scythe, and said, "You have come again. You wish access to my master's sanctum."

"I do."

"The time is right, and the demi-plane is aligned. You may do so."

At that point, Kato gestured for Vayne to enter. "I am bringing one vital to my studies. She knows nothing of the sanctum, and thus desires nothing physical from it. Merely an answer to a question."

Fiddlestick's glowing eyes turned in her direction, and her bravery faltered the point that she stepped right back out of the chamber. It didn't help that even Kato had expressed worry that he had already told her too much.

But hells, by how the story goes, she should be dead _already _having already set foot inside. So once again steeling herself, she entered the chamber, and braced for Fiddlestick's judgment. She wasn't helpless after all, and had bested the executioner more than once on the Fields of Justice one on one.

"I am more powerful when not bound by summoning, Night Hunter Shauna Vayne." The scarecrow cackled, and demonstrated such with a lightning fast movement that brought it right to her face, and a wooden hand under her chin, forcing her eyes to meet its. "It is only an answer she seeks?"

"Yes, construct," Kato answered sternly. "I trust it won't be a problem. I doubt the master would want to see me displeased."

"No, she would not." Fiddlesticks said. "Very well, Night Hunter. Seek your answer. Take nothing from the sanctum."

_She? _Vayne thought. Istvaan had been a _man_. What...?

"Beware your thoughts, human." Fiddlesticks warned. "Seek only the answer you desire, and nothing more."

Vayne forced her mind blank, and that prompted the league executioner to release her. "Follow the young master. He will lead you to the sanctum."

Fiddlesticks then returned to his chair, staring out towards the doorway, doing so even as Kato closed the door, then guided Vayne through the dusty summoning chamber. It was a mess in more than just being abandoned... it was nigh entirely trashed, with bookshelves toppled, glass bottles shattered, their contents staining the carpet, all signs that something very, very violent had occurred.

"I know you're curious." Kato whispered, "But try not to think too much until we're across the veil. Fiddlesticks is gaining interest in you again, and I don't know just how far he'll respect my wishes."

Sure enough, the scarecrow had turned its head unnaturally in her direction, eyes glowing warily, though it had not otherwise moved. Vayne again cleared her thoughts, this time closing her eyes before her curiosity could tempt her further.

As a result, she didn't even realize anything had changed. Kato guided her forward, and only after several steps that seemed far too long for the size of the chamber, did she open her eyes again to find herself somewhere else entirely.

She wasn't even confident they were still in the Institute of War.

It looked more like an observatory without walls, a night sky surrounding a red carpeted circle.

"I've banished everything else out of sight so as not to have you tempted by any straying eyes." Kato commented. "The only thing we will need is this."

He held out his hands, and a scrying plate phased into existence. "And here we are, quite possibly the only scrying plate not on record at the Institute of War."

"Is it safe to wonder where I am?" Vayne asked, momentarily distracted again from the business at hand.

"Only because I really can't tell you." Kato replied. "I only found this place by accident myself when I started as an apprentice. I had been drawn to the eastern wing for some time, and took the opportunity to explore when I was able to slip Laitwell's eyes."

"That's why he lets you impersonate him... because you're the only person Fiddlesticks lets pass." Vayne deduced.

"That's correct, although in exchange he has me catalog everything I can find whenever I visit. He's no doubt going to be disappointed tomorrow morning when I tell him of this, but I'll manage."

He then looked at Vayne, and said, "I trust you have what we need... right?"

She jerked from her awe to glare at him before retrieving the item of her mother's. "It's the best I could find."

Kato nodded. "That will do nicely."

He looked at her nervously, and said, "I will do my best... to... push through the events of your parent's deaths."

Vayne shook her head, displaying a confidence she did not feel. "Don't do anything that would potentially break the divining. I relive those events every night in my nightmares. One more time won't do more damage than has already been done."

Kato's concern was both evident and touching. But she refused to be coddled if it meant that answers might slip through her fingers.

The apprentice summoner nodded. "Understood."

A pedestal formed in front of him, and he set the scrying plate onto its broad, flat top. Gently, he took her mother's brush. "The waters within the plate will quite likely... destroy this item."

"The loss of a trinket is worth finally knowing why," Vayne retorted. "Do it."

Kato's response was to nod, before gently dropping the hairbrush into the broad lip of the scrying plate. Sure enough, it bubbled violently, but the reaction was ignored as Kato began to focus, conjuring an image that Shauna Vayne remembered very vividly.

She forced herself to remain composed as she witnessed the murder of her mother, and the crone that killed her. She refused to close her eyes, refused to cover her ears as every sickening taunt from the witch was spoken as if it was that horrible night yet again.

She had to _know_. The witch had stopped after killing her mother, fleeing without searching further for the child that she had tried to lure out of hiding. Kato turned the focus of the scry onto the witch, just in time to get the answer she had been looking for... in the form of a telepathic communication.

_The child is warded. I cannot sense her._

_ It __doesn't matter__. _Was a reply from a voice she was surprised she recognized. _I found Brucius Vayne. I am told the corpse is enough to get the information our bosses need, right?_

_Yes._The witch answered. _Collect the body, t__hen we leave._

_ Must we?_

_ Yes, we must. You've caused enough of a commotion, and we must get the body to our employers._

_ You won't control me forever witch... when I am free..._

_ Save your threats. We leave. __**Now**__._

Kato then dropped to his knees, the scrying vision shattering like glass. He was panting heavily, trying to apologize, "I... I'm sorry... that's all I could do... I'm not... very strong with that sort... of mental... exertion... I'm so... very sorry."

Vayne was jolted from her thoughts, and she hurriedly knelt before the apprentice to help him to his feet and offer her shoulder for support. "No... no need to apologize. You've given me more than I've ever had before. A start."

Kato seemed confused by this. "How? What did you learn from just that?"

"The person she was talking to telepathically." Vayne explained. "I've heard that voice before. I know who else was there."

"Who?"

Vayne turned grim. Even with this knowledge, she knew going further wouldn't be easy. "His name is Shaco. He's a champion here in the League of Legends."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Knowing that Shaco was involved didn't necessarily make things _easy_.

The jester was notorious for being elusive, and not even Vayne was sure she'd be able to hunt him down. It was going to take a lot of effort, at the very least, especially in areas where he'd most likely be... places where she wouldn't exactly be welcome, like Noxus or Zaun.

There was the possibility of cornering him while he was on site on the Fields of Justice, but Shaco's presence was almost entirely limited to fights when he was summoned, at which point he swiftly fell off the face of Runeterra to wherever he hid himself.

But she was going to do it, damn it, even if it meant it took years.

... Or the following afternoon.

Caitlyn poked her in the side to get her attention from where the Night Hunter had been dutifully servicing her large crossbow's drawstring. "You have a visitor."

She didn't need to look up to know who it was. There was only one person who had any real reason to visit her. She... just really didn't want to talk to him right now.

To be honest, it was because she felt guilty. The moment she had learned that Shaco had been present during her parent's murder, all other thoughts had been dashed from her head, including a promise to talk about "us", in her desire to begin information gathering on her latest quarry.

Even then, she knew it was an excuse to avoid that talk, but it had been a convenient one.

Kato, at least publicly, wasn't going to make it an issue, a broad smile on his face as he pulled to a stop at her side. She finally brought herself to look at him, and returned the smile, standing to address him. "Good day."

He kissed her on the cheek, drawing a round of sly giggles. "Have you got about thirty minutes? Grand Summoner Laitwell is requesting your presence."

That turned the giggles into concerned groans, a reaction that was often justified. While Vayne had learned there was _far _more to the costume designer then what met the eye, for the rest of the champions of the league, all they knew was the costume designer, and that the results of his efforts were not always something to envy.

"Is he? What disgusting outfit does he have planned for me today?"

Kato grinned knowingly, "Actually, I think you'll like this one."

Vayne sighed, and said, "Then lead on. Let's get this over with."

When they had left the lodge, Vayne felt more comfortable getting to the heart of the matter. "I take it your master isn't entirely pleased by our exploits last night?"

"Displeased?" Kato said thoughtfully, "Not really. He's disappointed I didn't do more exploring of the sanctum after I scryed into your parent's murder, but no, he's not particularly upset. He does want to talk to you... and before you ask, I'm not sure why."

"So, you told him everything, then."

"That was part of the deal he and I have, yes." Kato admitted. "I told you that much yesterday."

Vayne's lips pursed. He had indeed said something to that effect, but in her burning desire to discover details on her parents' murders had set the information aside as unimportant at that time. She didn't like people knowing those details, especially Grand Summoners like the man who called himself Lavin Laitwell.

She knew that was an alias, of course, as well as his true identity, the supposedly missing High Summoner Reginald Ashram. She also admitted to herself that the man likely already knew Vayne's past as it was, and that getting upset over it now was pointless.

Of course, that also led her right back to questions about the man who was the source of her vexing affections. Kato was by no means the usual apprentice summoner. She had personally seen him perform arcane skills that would easily put him on par with any fully recognized arcanist, not to mention unique traits like what had been displayed last night in Fiddlestick's chamber.

Kato himself seemed to know little about just why he had earned Ashram's undivided attention. He found it an annoyance, being held back intentionally for reasons that he apparently wasn't allowed to know, at least, not yet. It was the lack of answers for _his _questions that made him so eager to help Vayne find answers to _hers_.

They found themselves at the Institute of War for the second time in roughly twelve hours, but this time there were no illusions to be had. However, when Vayne resigned herself to surrendering her weapons, the guard captain declined. "Grand Summoner Laitwell requests you be armed, Miss Vayne," he declared, handing back her wrist-mounted crossbow.

That got a rise from the Night Hunter's brows, and Kato's expression told her that she wouldn't find any clues from him. Slipping her hand back into her weapon, she decided not to argue or question the order. They were going to let her have her weapons? She wasn't going to complain.

"The Grand Summoner isn't in his office, Apprentice Kato," the guard explained further, "He's in North Summoning Chamber Four."

Even more perplexing. What would he be doing there? Vayne had an idea... but would the Grand Summoner actually assist her in such a fashion after the stonewalling he had done before? She took off at full speed, Kato quickly on her tail. While he had the longer stride, she had the endurance that came from years of training, allowing her to reach their destination first.

"Ah. There you are," Grand Summoner Laitwell declared cheerily upon her emergence into the chamber. "I was worried my apprentice would... distract you. Kato, do be a dear and wait outside while Miss Vayne and I complete our business."

Vayne had no interest in Laitwell's little games, because what she had hopefully expected was indeed the truth... Shaco, the Demon Jester, bound by Laitwell's summoning, and held in place by pale blue magic chains to a simple chair in the center of the chamber.

"Yes... yes... about time you finally show up." Shaco chirped maliciously. "As much as I love the accommodations, I don't so much like waiting for the entertainment."

Vayne was instantly suspicious, "Why are you helping me _now?_" she demanded.

"My reasons are my own," Laitwell answered, the humor now gone from his voice. "I'd suggest you not test my good favor with your questions."

Now _that _was more what the Night Hunter had been expecting.

"Will _someone _start _threatening_ me at least?" Shaco groaned.

Vayne stopped in front of the jester. "I won't give you the pleasure. You're bound by summoning, which means you can't disobey the summoner's order, and you know it. I also know that you don't want to be here, so you can save yourself time just answering my questions rather than have the Grand Summoner here repeat everything I ask."

Shaco regarded the Night Hunter with that broad, emotionless grin. "You smell different when you're awake."

"Spare me," Vayne said with a roll of her eyes. She was quite well aware of Shaco's attempts to disconcert people.

The Demon Jester cackled, "You don't need to ask, because I already know what you want. You want to know what I was doing in your home all those years ago, who hired me to kill your parents, and you, why they stopped before they could find you, and why your family was targeted in the first place. It's a fairly long tale. Care to sit down?"

"I'd rather stand."

"Suit yourself," Shaco said dismissively, "Truth is, it wasn't my choice, though I would have done the job just for fun. I was summoned to perform the task by a Noxian summoner, who as I understand was under the authority of the departed General Darkwill.

Our orders were simple, find Brucius Wayne, dead or alive. Much like you, little girl, he hid, better than your mother. You had been warded, so my summoner couldn't find you, and she was hoping that luring you out would give us the means to get to him. I found him first. He hee. You should be thanking me. I saved your life."

"So my father was the target." Vayne said simply. She already knew that based on the scrying done last night. "Why?"

"That wasn't my place to know. Your father was the target, and that we were to provide him to General Darkwill, dead or alive, preferably dead."

Laitwell interrupted, "And it was on General Darkwill's order, you say."

Shaco shrugged, "That's what the summoner said. I personally wasn't there."

Vayne's eyes turned towards the Grand Summoner. It would seem that her next interrogation would be with _him_. "Who was this summoner?"

"Her name was Narithe. pretty powerful to be able to control me."

Laitwell nodded. "I know that name. She's still on the Noxian roster, but she hasn't officially summoned for the city-state in several years. Very old, would not have surprised me to hear she had passed on. Do you have any other questions, Miss Vayne?"

"Not unless Shaco would happen to know where Narithe is right now."

The jester shook his head. "If I did, the hag would already be dead. No one gets in the way of my kill." He eyed Vayne with blood-thirsty intent. "_No one_."

"Get rid of this clown," the Night Hunter snarled, disgusted by the Demon Jester's continued attempts at mind games.

Laitwell's distaste was equal. "Gladly," he declared, snapping his fingers. With a flash, Shaco and the magic chains vanished, leaving nothing but the chair. He rested his chin on his hands, fingers folding in front of his mouth in thought. "Well, that adds some threads to the events of history."

"Explain yourself," Vayne demanded.

The Grand Summoner eyed the Night Hunter warily, internally debating the merits of including someone the League of Legends deemed "dangerous" into what he knew. Eventually, he decided her association with his apprentice deemed it necessary. "How familiar are you with the story of the Lady of Nightmares?"

"She was a Noxian Princess, capable of manipulating the fears of her targets." Vayne replied. "It's believed she died shortly before the end of the Rune Wars and the establishment of the League of Legends and the Institute of War."

"I have reason to believe Acene, the Lady of Nightmares, _didn't _perish in the Battle of the Diamond Bluffs. How, I am unsure, but I am reasonably certain she did."

"And why do you say that?" The Night Hunter asked.

Laitwell's eyes drifted to the closed door of the summoning chamber, where Kato was presumably waiting on the other side. "How familiar are you with the appearance and binding of Nocturne?"

Vayne was _very _familiar with that story. Nocturne was one of the beasts she frequently tested her skills against, and would have destroyed the shade herself had she possessed the power. "About the only thing I _don't _know about Nocturne is where it came from."

"One of Acene's powers was the ability to conjure shades from the ether. It's a unique power that has only manifested one other time, with Nocturne. Few know _who _created that shade... I am one of those few. My apprentice."

Vayne's eyes flew wide. She didn't even _want _to believe that.

"Not of his conscious volition, if it eases your mind any," Laitwell explained. "He doesn't even know. It had been an unfortunate circumstance of experiments into the mind unlocking latent talents that awoke in Kato's nightmares. If anything, it was _my _fault, as I was the one who had probed his inner fears. At any rate, Acene's powers manifesting in Kato isn't something I am willing to say occurred by chance. Combine that with the physical similarities, and I am more than certain that Kato is Acene's son."

"Which would explain the Black Rose interest in him," Vayne noted. "A potential heir to the throne that they could use to return to power in Noxus. But what does that have to do with my father?"

"I'm not entirely certain, but the Black Rose garnered a ledger, believed to be a possession of your father's, which is apparently how they made the connection between Acene and Kato. I do not know what this ledger entailed, only that something within it linked Acene, Kato, and your father. It is interesting that General Darkwill sought your father's death at the same time... presumably for the same reason. It also brings new light to something _else _that occurred shortly after."

"And what is that?"

"The invasion of Ionia. The sort of conflict this Institute had been formed explicitly to prevent. Knowing what I do now... I wonder if General Darkwill did as well... that Acene still lived, and found her way to Ionia, where she birthed a son. Something interesting for me to consider."

The thoughtfulness from his voice vanished, and he got back to business at hand. "At any rate, if you wish, I can issue an edict for Narithe to appear at the Institute of War... though I can't promise she'd answer."

Vayne didn't like that idea. "I'd rather just hunt her down in person."

"I'm sure you would," Laitwell retorted. "Nor will I stop you from trying. Just... be careful. Narithe isn't some paltry arcanist, even in her advanced age."

"Why the concern for my well being at this state?" The Night Hunter scoffed.

"Because my apprentice fancies you, and I know the affection is returned to a degree you might not be willing to admit to," Laitwell said candidly. "As much as I have tried to shield him from a good many things, I'd rather not see him hurt unnecessarily."

Vayne pursed her lips in irritation, mostly because she found she understood what the Grand Summoner was saying. "I won't ask for any assistance hunting Narithe, even if you could provide any. Your conscience can remain clear. As for what will happen _after _I find her... I make no promises."

She left the summoning chamber without further word, ready to start her next hunt, when she found herself frozen by the sight of Kato, leaning against the far wall, his expression resigned yet annoyed. "I trust your meeting was enlightening?"

Vayne thought carefully about her response. "I did, in fact. Your master had summoned Shaco for me."

"Thoughtful of him. I wonder what he got out of it."

"I wonder that myself," Vayne replied. That wasn't _exactly _a lie, as there was no doubt many things the Grand Summoner had left unsaid during his musings. "But I've decided to concern myself with what _I _got out of it. The hag who attacked my family is named Narithe, she's a summoner with ties to Noxus."

"And you have your target then."

"I do."

"Do you need help finding this woman?"

"I should handle it myself. I _am _going after a registered summoner of the Institute, and I intend to kill her when all is said and done. It will likely make some very powerful people very angry."

Kato didn't like that idea, nor did she expect he would. But at the same time, she needed to sort out some of the things she had discovered about this man. Even if he wasn't at fault for Nocturne's creation, Laitwell was convinced he was the son of a Noxian tyrant with condemnable powers. That wasn't something Vayne could ignore. What if Nocturne wasn't the last monster to come out of this man's head?

What if it wasn't the first?

"Well, I would tell you to be careful, but I've already seen your work." Kato said, putting on a pleasant face that they both knew was fake. He was furious that he was being left in the dark, again. "Take care of your business, I'll be waiting for good news."

He held out his hand, as if trying to demonstrate a peaceable air, and Vayne took it with a nod, until she felt a jolt of power that shot up her arm. Her eyebrows narrowed in accusation, because she knew that feeling. It was a binding, used by summoners to link them to champions. What was even more irritating was that _this _particular step was but the last in many. He had been binding herself to him, without her knowledge, likely over the course of several days.

"You're not the only one who can be discreet," Kato said simply. "And now I can be of aid to you, just in case."

"How dare..." Vayne began angrily.

Kato interrupted her with an aggressive hiss, "I'm tired of being left in the dark. I'm used to not being told a good many things, but I can at least be less than useless. From now on, when you do something, I will know about it. Because, damn it, I care about you and your safety, especially when you are hellbent on hunting down people like Shaco and Noxian summoners."

Vayne's eyes darkened, but any angry rejoinder she might have had would have been wasted, because Kato spun about and left quickly, not even attempting to hide the annoyance in his body language. She rubbed her right arm absentmindedly, even though any sensation from the binding was long gone.

She was so used to the world being black and white, of being entirely self-sufficient and not even encouraging anyone inside her circle, much less letting them in. And now... it made her head hurt trying _not _to think about.

At least her work wasn't confusing. She could lose herself in that for the time being.

* * *

She dismissed Kato's ritual easily enough. He was _hardly _the only summoner to have a connection to her. And unless he had access to a summoning chamber with all the bells and whistles, it's not like he was going to be able to yank her away from wherever.

A bit more troublesome was his ability to telepathically "sit on her shoulder" so to speak. The vast majority of summoners didn't bother with such an ability, mostly because they had up to a hundred such links. But in Kato's case, she was no doubt the only such link he had, and he would likely be watching her quite closely. But she supposed even that wasn't so much a problem, at least at the moment, as he knew _exactly _what she was doing and planning.

She _could _have the binding annulled, hell Laitwell likely would have done it discreetly. But... she kinda didn't _want _it removed, as utterly stupid as that sounded. As much as she should be wary of Kato and his supposed power, as inconvenient as it was to have someone who could literally be just a thought away... she also _liked _the idea of someone feeling so strongly about her that they _wanted _to be just a thought away.

Vayne exhaled heavily, shaking her head to clear it as she memorized the results of her research. There was still some staking out to do, but she discovered a potential avenue to find and corner Narithe outside of Noxus. It turned out the summoner had business in Zaun every month, and during that commute, she was vulnerable.

The Night Hunter had her opportunity. Kato can go ahead and watch. Maybe it would be good for him... to learn what happens to arcanists who cross the line into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Moods had improved by the time that Shauna Vayne was ready to make her move. To the point that the apprentice summoner was appearing on her doorstep to Vayne Manor on three separate occasions in the following two weeks.

It was an appearance that did _not _go unnoticed.

By _anyone_.

As evidence by the visitor at her doorstep this morning. "Miss Vayne."

"Your eminence."

Jarvan IV and Vayne, while both Demacians, could not have been more different. The heir to the throne was everything Demacia was supposed to represent; courageous, strong, a face-to-face and toe-to-toe warrior. He was brash, bold, and daring, sturdy and unmoving against any threat once his lot was cast.

Meanwhile, Shauna (and her family as a rule) were content with playing in the shadows. They were spymasters by trade, careful and wary in their dealings, feeling an arrow to the back of the head was just as deadly, and less risky, than a sword or spear to the face.

The nobility of Demacia found House Vayne more a necessary evil than a genuine contributor to the might and glory of the city-state. As a result, both tended to keep their distance of the other unless absolutely necessary. Which begged the question as to why the crown prince himself would bring himself to visit in person.

"May I come in?" Jarvan asked, his face as even as he could manage.

Vayne stepped aside to allow him entry, "If you wish. I'm afraid I have business, however, so I can't dally long."

"Does this business have anything to do with your recent paramour?" Jarvan made no attempt to hide his disdain at the subject, making it clear to the Night Hunter what this visit was to be about.

"With all due respect, that is none of your concern."

"The honor and glory of Demacia will always be my concern," The prince retorted. "And it reflects poorly on the city when one of its prominent nobles is consorting with gutter trash. Not merely a summoner, but an _apprentice _summoner without any citizenship."

Vayne was not one to get angry easily. But she found this discussion was rapidly prompting her blood to boil. "I was unaware being an orphan was a horrible mark on a person."

"It's just a matter of how... selective you have been when it comes to romantic attention... that it is peculiar that you finally show such affection to someone of such low standing."

Vayne finally put her foot down, literally and figuratively, "There are no end to the discussions I am willing to have with you, Prince Jarvan. My love life, or lack of it, is not and will not be one of them."

Nobility in Demacia afforded her many freedoms, such as talking down a member of the royal family if she felt one of them was crossing the lines of proper decency. Jarvan genuinely was, and even he knew it. He gave a slight, respectful bow, and conceded, "I understand. I beg your pardon for any insult. My father has always been... concerned with the appearance of House Vayne."

"I'm sure he is. Rest assured, there have been no scandals on these grounds since I took control of the house."

"What is left of it," Jarvan noted.

Vayne again grew cross, "Then your father should be delighted I'm exploring my sexuality, even with people of such 'low standing' if for no reason than to ensure a clean line of succession."

The prince laughed, as if the sound would break the tension. "Perhaps."

The Night Hunter really wanted to change the topic, and thought of one that Jarvan actually might have some insight to. "Actually, there is something on my mind that you might know something about."

"Oh?"

"Acene, the Lady of Nightmares."

Jarvan's eyes narrowed, "What about her?"

"Just some old texts I found while digging about. The details from a couple of the accounts didn't match, and I recall that your uncle, Pius the Tenth, crossed her armies on more than one occasion."

"That is true," Jarvan confirmed, "And they both died at the Battle of the Diamond Bluffs. Never pictured you as a historian."

"History is always relevant," Vayne replied. "Indulge me, if you could."

Jarvan shrugged indifferently, "I'm not sure what accounts you found, but I've never known the details to be in doubt. In the closing days of the last Rune War, Pius X got information from his spymaster, your father if I remember rightly, that Lady Acene's forces had massed on the Diamond Bluffs.

My uncle insisted on being the one to confront the Lady of Nightmares, as he had demonstrated to be the only one that could overcome her power over fear itself. Even without the power of fright, she was a mighty arcanist, and the pair dueled to a standstill for several minutes even as the rest of the battle waged.

Finally, it seemed my uncle gained the upper hand, and as he was about to strike the killing blow, she managed one final feint. It was enough to avoid his steel, but not enough to keep them both from falling off the cliff. By the time anyone could reach them, they had long since fallen to their deaths upon the rough waters and jagged rocks below."

"That battle changed the very course of the Rune War," Vayne noted. "The crown prince of Demacia was lost that day, as well as the most prominent remaining member of Noxus's royal family. It served as the turning point that gave the Institute of War leverage into establishing its authority."

Jarvan nodded, "Correct. The royal family of Noxus was entirely stalled with the loss, and my father took my uncle's place in the line of succession. Does that sate your curiosity?"

"It does. Thank you. Is there anything else you need, your highness?"

The prince shook his head, "No. I think I've embarrassed us both enough for one day. Probably should return and assure my father that all is well in House Vayne."

She escorted Jarvan to her front door, and watched him leave with a tight lipped smile.

_What was that all about?_

Vayne's smile disappeared. _Isn't it considered impolite for a summoner to eavesdrop on one of his champions?_

_ I was hoping to catch you changing for your hunt tonight._

At least Kato was being playful, rather than the simmering anger he had displayed earlier in the month when he had established the binding with her. _Like you need to be secretive about that. Anyway, that little discussion was prompted by one of your master's many musings. He asked me to see what I could learn in exchange for his help in summoning Shaco._

Kato accepted that deflection. _Sounds like him; always fluttering about with strange thoughts whenever he's not stitching humiliating outfits for people. Anyway... going to change?_

_ Already did._

_ Awwww..._

_ But... if I come back in one piece, your home would be much closer than coming all the way back to the manor._

_ I'll have my finest white on ice, although you might have to wait for me. __At the time you plan to confront Narithe tomorrow, I will be providing my hand summoning minions for a "friendly" match between Piltover and Bandle City._

_ That's unfortunate. So I won't have you hovering over me like a guardian angel?_

Kato laughed. _I could fashion minions in my sleep. Fear not, I'll be watching. Just in case._

Vayne didn't find that nearly as bothersome as she would have just two weeks ago. She supposed it helped that he was cute and was legitimately interested in her as a human being. Void take her, she was actually letting hormones judge her actions, and had no problem doing so, even when she _knew _that was her rationale.

There _was _more to it, of course. She couldn't blame the young man for being tired of the secrecy around him, especially from people who claimed they were acting in his best interest. He didn't impose, he didn't interfere with her daily goings on, he just wanted to know what the people he was close to were doing, and be of assistance if possible. That wasn't _wrong_.

Making sure she grabbed the course wool cloak that would be her disguise, Vayne tucked it under the arm and left the manor, promising her butler, Andrei, that she wouldn't be gone more than a couple of days at most.

* * *

Summoner Narithe hated this. A consequence of her age made a recycling of her internal fluids every month of vital importance, something she could only do discreetly in Zaun. She hated that her body had been steadily betraying her. It made her weak, and weakness was punished in Noxus.

But that would soon change... the time was almost ready for all of Runeterra to be remade. Then she would either be able to have an entirely new body, or be able to cast a physical form aside entirely, basking in the negative energy that would sustain her for eternity.

Narithe rebuffed the offered hand from her hired help to leave her bed. Again, she could not afford to show weakness, not yet. She had to give the appearance that she was still strong. She dressed herself, though her every muscle protested. She gave herself a light dusting of makeup, passing off the lackadaisical effort as unconcern for her aging face.

She left her bedroom with her head held high, even as her legs screamed from fatigue and pain shot up her back. Stairs were absolute hell, to the point that she cracked a grimace halfway down the stairwell. Thank the abyss no one was able to see it.

The carriage had pulled up to the front door, which Narithe found a blessing. It was a far shorter distance than the end of the roundabout, and could be played off as a simple display of respect for such a powerful summoner. The driver was an astonishingly slight thing, and not her normal driver, but she was in so much pain that she didn't feel the need to question it. Varquez wasn't always available, after all, it wasn't unheard of to see a new face once or twice a year.

It was one last onerous effort to heave herself up into the carriage, then drop into her seat with a sigh of relief. While sitting down wasn't entirely comfortable, it was leagues better than walking. And if she needed, she could stretch herself out across the length of the cabin.

Her most trusted servant followed her into the cabin, Myra, a woman who had been associated with Narithe's family for over five decades. She was the only person the summoner confided in and was comfortable enough to show weakness in front of.

Which was fortunate, because it was a three day trip to Zaun without using summoner spells, which taxed Narithe terribly at this point, and thus she didn't want to use unless absolutely necessary. It was all about conserving her strength at this point. She wasn't like the departed General Darkwill. She didn't have to live forever...

She just needed to live long enough to see the world remade. And that meant, she needed rest.

"Wake me for dinner, Myra." Narithe said, stretching her legs across the other seats of the cabin, coming to a stop just short of where her servant was seated.

"Absolutely, my lady." Myra answered tiredly. Even her loyal servant was getting old.

Nerilith let the fatigue take her, for what she assumed would be a several hour nap before dinner.

Instead, she was woken to a more concerned Myra. "My lady... we've stopped."

That stirred the summoner, "We've stopped? Why?"

"I don't know, my lady."

The answer came with the slamming open of the carriage door, and a single, small crossbow bolt slamming through Myra's skull. It didn't take Narithe long to identify the source of the attack... the face that emerged from under the hooded cloak had aged, but it was one Narithe knew.

"Remember me?" Vayne snarled angrily, grabbing the old woman by the collar of her dress, and pulling her forward violently towards the outside world, throwing the summoner roughly onto the cold, wet grass.

Narithe put on as brave of a face as she could. "So... the little girl finally comes out of hiding."

Truth was, she was only stalling for time. She _could _tap into her secret reserves of power, but the Void rarely responded quickly. She could feel the negative energy, but it was still just out of her reach.

Fortunately, time was something Vayne was going to give the summoner. For the Night Hunter had questions that only Narithe could answer. "The 'little girl' has been out in the world for some time now. _You're _the one whose been tucked away." Vayne replied. "I wonder why? Is the old body finally falling apart on you?"

"What does it matter?" Narithe groused. "I got what I wanted and needed from your father. Nothing you do to me will bring him back."

"I'm aware." Vayne responded. "But the question of WHY still lingers, and there are many interested parties who want that information. What did my father know that General Darkwill wanted so badly?"

"Your father helped someone very dangerous disappear." Narithe replied. Even _if _she was stalling, there was little harm revealing this information at this point. Even _if _a new Lord of Nightmares rose, it would be too late. "The royal family of Noxus had been successfully reduced in its influence, but a lady of Acene's caliber threatened his rule. He didn't like her disappearing from under his thumb."

"And my father helped her?" Vayne replied, "Color me unconvinced that a Demacian spymaster would come to the aid of a Noxian Princess."

The power was _almost _ready. Narithe could feel the spell forming. The Void had a special desire for this woman, it wanted Shauna Vayne to _see _its might before ending her. "You think it was just about Lady Acene, do you? Foolish girl, there were _far _more souls in play to her disappearance."

"Like who?" Vayne demanded, her wrist crossbow leveling right between Narithe's eyes.

"It's pointless to tell you." The summoner answered cockily, "You won't live long enough to use the information in any way."

"Pardon my skepticism, but I think I hold the upper hand at the moment."

"Such a foolish little girl... you should have remained in hiding..."

At that point, Narithe let the spell loose, the negative energy flashing out and ensnaring the Night Hunter in black tendrils of power, closing around her like a cocoon before vanishing entirely, sending Vayne to the leaking point of the Void's power in Runeterra... the ruins of Ithaca.

Narithe _almost _felt bad for the girl.


End file.
